DESIDERATA
by Iland Girl
Summary: Together forever was never in the cards. "I won't make you into a monster. I won't make you like me." He said as he cornered me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then what? I die and we're over?" His eyes smoldered my flames, silenced my will to fight. "Then I'll find you. Even if it takes a thousand lifetimes. I will always find you." Damon x OC
1. Chapter 1

~.~

 **DESIDERATA**

 _Damon x OC_

 _A Vampire Diaries Fanfic_

 _'for those that are afraid.'_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _I'm not the hero in this story._

* * *

I'm not a martyr.

Nor a hero.

I'm a self preservation type of person. When in danger I like to think I keep my head on my shoulders. I like to think that I've beeen a rational person. Which often makes people mistake me for a coward.

I'm not a coward, just a smart person.

So imagine my surprise when I found myself in a position of strength. A channce to redeem myself and protect everyone. I could be the hero of this story for once.

Yet there was only one person that came to my mind.

"The choice is yours."

I stared at him with reluctance. His hand was outstretched to me and the offer was very tempting. This could be it, this could be the answer. All of it would go away, and I could save him. Hm, saving Damon... More like the other way around. You're always saving me, ever since we first met...

" _I'm not the White Knight type."_

Yet you never let me fall. Even when I had my own doubts. I swallowed, a shaky breath in, and suddenly I was back three years. Back when I was wallowing, miserable, and didn't even know it.

" _I'm never leaving..."_

A little white dress, summer, everything good about the world. You remind me of all those things. Everytime I think back to good memories, you're there. You wouldn't control the world, but you'd be damned if you didn't try.

 _"Not without you."_

Never without you. Some part of me didn't believe I could do it, but I did.

I loved another being, unconditionally, even when you didn't love me.

My gaze came back to the man in front of me. Suddenly I didn't feel like the little doe caught in a trap. Grey orbs no longer concealed the storm. An anger I couldn't explain propped forward, and I slapped his hand away with a growl.

"I was looking for you."

Without a second glance I turned and ran. Out the door and down the road. Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this hero business. Maybe I just needed a few pointers. A few tips from real heroes.

But all I could remember in that moment was the way Damon's smile made me want to smile too. The time Damon took me dancing in the rain. Our first kiss in the dark. When we made love under the stars, and the feeling of his skin touching mine.

I'm coming for you.

Sorry guys, but I guess I'm just not cut out for this hero business. Not really my thing, but that's okay, because we've already got enough heroes in this story, there's no need for another one. Besides, my hero is waiting for my return.

 _"I will always, always, choose you."_

* * *

 **Hi guys.**

 **So I have no idea what I'm doing. I just finished my last exam and I have nothing better to do than pine. While I will admit I'm not the biggest fan of TVD, I did write a fanfic a while back. I haven't watched past season 4 though, so i am definitely behind. However after watching some Delena moments on youtube I just... God Damn Damon's smile... Jesus I need some water just thinking about it!**

 **Anyway, so this story should be pretty innocent, Please leave a review since I'm definitely testing the waters with this one. And for those of you who don't know Desiderata is basically 'that which we desire most', and i the title of my favorite poem. Granted I hate poetry so I'm not the best to ask about poems.**

 **Iland Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

~.~

 **DESIDERATA**

 _Damon x OC_

 _A Vampire Diaries Fanfic_

 _'for those that are afraid.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One._**

 _Go placidly amid the noise and the haste._

* * *

Seventeen in movies and TV shows always looks like such a big deal.

It's when people are in the mid swing of dating, with rockin' hot bodies and popularity. When your 'life' officially 'begins'.

Well, I apparently never got the memo.

To start off with, seventeen is not the time when you are having a ton of fun. There's a million and one tests you've got to prepare for, plus senior year is perpetually leering at me like a starving dog. Of course college applications needed to be thought out, and then there's the acne. Don't even get me started on the embarassing changes my body was doing.

So, needless to say, seventeen was not a 'my life starts now' kind of age.

I'm not exactly part of the 'in' crowd, if you hadn't noticed. In fact I'm way less than the in crowd.

See, there were the popular girls like Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Beckett, Caroline Forbes, yada yada, then there were the kind of hot girls like that weird chick named Tiki, Jessica, Amanda, then there were the girls like Vicky Donovan (who slept around a lot but still looked gorgeous) and then there were girls like me.

Short, often told I was too skinny (coming from the jerks who mock the chubby girls, ugh) and always had my brother's hand me downs on.

We couldn't afford much, not like I was complaining. I had become a genius at multi-tasking and engineering outfits out of his old ones.

While my story isn't a sad one, it is kind of dull, which kind of explained my entire life.

While I was distractedly thinking of all this a large ball of paper hit the back of my head. I cringed before whipping around to see none other than Matt Donovan. He looked around innocently before grinning. I rolled my eyes and watched him wander over to my bench.

"What's up Loner?" He asked. I shrugged before taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Debating the different ways I can get you back for that milk prank." I said in a whimsical tone. Matt took a defensive stance as I grinned.

"It was one time, and I swear it won't happen again." Matt insisted as I raised a brow before grinning.

"Whatever you say, Donovan." I said before turning to watch the view. Currently the front of the campus was actually quiet, whihc was nice to sit and think with.

"I don't get why you always want to be out here all alone," Matt began as he leaned his arms across the back of the bench. One stretching behind me too. "I mean why not come talk with some of the girls? Hell the guys would love you. You're half way to being like them."

I snorted before glancing down at my clothing. A faded green button up with the sleeves rolled up past my elbows that was way too big for me, faded blue jeans that I'd had for years, crappy looking sneakers, and a baseball cap placed backward on my messy head. Maybe I was turning to the dark side.

"Yeah, until they realize I'm missing a few parts." I said bluntly. Matt rolled his eyes, cringing a little at the thought.

"Then talk to some girls! Caroline talks a lot, you'll get along great." Matt said in a tone that said it was a jab. I snickered a little, leaning back on his arm.

"Caroline mistook me for a homeless person last week and asked why I was wandering the school."

This time Matt couldn't hide the laugh as his face turned beet red. Despite the jab at myself I still wanted to laugh along with him. We composed ourselves and I finished my bologna sandwich before the bell rang. Together we walked back to class.

Once there, I took my seat in the very back while Matt sat a few rows up.

Time for revenge for that paper ball.

However, before I could rip one out of my notebook the one and only Elena Gilbert walked in. Suddenly the laughter and mirth Matt had before was gone, and all I could see was this lost puppy look as his gaze followed her to her seat. As much as I didn't hate Elena, I really hated her.

Poor Matt was left heartbroken after Elena's parents died. Instead of letting him go she had said she wanted 'space'. So now Matt was waiting for that gap to finally close. I felt bad, really I did, for both of them. Granted Elena was never one of my bigger fans. After a prank gone wrong in sixth grade where I sprayed purple dye on her that stayed on her skin for a week. Matt thought it was so funny at first, until he realized that it wasn't coming off. Then he was mad at me.

I had known Matt since I moved to Mystic Falls in fifth grade. Elena had been the second person I had met when I moved to Mystic Falls. However, we never really got along that well. Especially after the accident. Said girl's eyes brushed over me, but quickly averted once we made eye contact. I didn't say anything, ever, since it was obvious Matt really loved Elena, and that they had a lot more history together.

* * *

I'm not the smartest person, but if you asked any of my co-workers, I also wasn't the harddest worker.

I worked two different jobs, one at the Mystic Grill, and sometimes I got extra cash by doing odd jobs for the elderly ladies who lived all along my street. Most of them paid well and loved to give me snacks, claiming I was too skinny (which I was). Most of the time at the Mystic Grill it was really boring. Today was pretty much the same.

Today I wasn't having the greatest of days though.

Out of all the tables that were in the Grill, Tyler and his friends were sitting at my table 15. One table over was Suzy's, but no, it had to be mine. So I had to wait on them, pretty much becoming their servant. Thankfully most didn't recognize me, especially because I didn't look like a drowned rat in my uniform and no hat on.

However, they definitely liked to leer. I didn't like it, especially when one called me a name.

"Thanks Tiny, make sure you add that to Tyler's bill." One said while smirking at me. Another looked me up and down and muttered how tiny I really was. I cringed.

Now under normal circumstances I would've been polite. Since, y'know, I need my job, but honestly these types of situations are the ones where I can't seem to shut my God Damned mouth to save my life.

"Ew, don't name me after your penis."

Case in point.

The entire table roared as the dude I roasted glared at me. Tyler looked somewhere between shocked and impressed, whil eanother guy was howling with laughter. I didn't say another word though and instead walked away quickly. Matt was washing dishes in the back and seemed unsurprised when I came up behind him and planted my forehead on his shoulder.

"Shoot me now."

Matt chuckled.

"What did you do?" Matt asked.

"I may or may not have called some dude's dick tiny." I said. Matt paused before looking at me with surprise.

"Wow, you made it a whole half day without running your mouth. New record." He said. I frowned before shrugging it off.

"Sooooo I'll do dishes and you serve?" I asked. Matt looked at me, then at the crust pile of dishes, before shrugging.

"Your funeral." He said before drying his hands. I slowly got to work before losing myself in the repetative motion. With a heavy sigh I cleaned, humming a tune under my breath while others worked around me. Matt came back a while later with multiple glasses and plates before grinning.

"So you coming to the party tonight?" Matt asked. I shook my head without pausing in washing dishes.

"I'm working for another hour or so. Then I've got some other stuff to do." I said vaguely. Matt shrugged.

"Just don't stay up too late. You fall asleep in Tanner's lecture again and we're both in trouble."

I laughed.

"Just because you made me stay up for a movie marathon." I pointed out. Matt shrugged before removing his apron.

"I guess this means I'm done for the day. See ya, Bus girl." Matt said. I stuck my tongue out as he left. This is basically all I did until the end of my shift at 11. From there I shrugged out of my uniform and put on my baggy clothes. It was a total relief to be back in my brother's shirt. Something about this one especially meant a lot to me. I lowered my bun before putting my baseball cap back on and made my way back out to the open lounge. I put in an order for dinner from the kitchen before sitting at a table to wait.

Across the way I could see Caroline and Bonnie sitting at a table. Caroline looked tanked while Bonnie was urging her to nurse a coffee. I couldn't understand people so young wanting to drink. All it did was make bad choices momentarily appear to be good choices.

Bonnie got up and left, but Caroline started eyeing somebody. I glanced over to the table beside me. A young man was sitting there, smirking back at her. I snorted and rolled my eyes as Caroline tried to get up but failed and tripped.

The phrase, 'I drink to make other people look more interesting' came to mind then.

"Guess we're all more interesting." I muttered under my breath. Caroline got up with the help of Bonnie, who walked her out the door.

My stomach growled, damn was I hungry. I checked to make sure nobody heard it, but then the man at the table beside me smirked knowingly at me.

"You look starved. Is service always this slow?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I just finished work, my food won't be out for a bit." I explained. He gave me a once over before smirking again. He stood up and walked over to my table. Making full eye contact with me, he spoke.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He asked. I raised a brow, where would we go at this hour?

"Ugh, everything's closed right now dude. This bar is the only thing open." I said before glancing at the kitchen doors for James. When I looked back the man was eyeing me curiously. I raised a brow, narrowing my eyes. "You spacing out on me?"

"No, I..." He shook his head as though ridding it of a memory. He extended his hand to me then. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Avery Amante, you're italian too?" I asked with a smirk. My hand extended to shake his. He narrowed his eyes at me but then smirked.

"Solo quando le belle donne sono in giro." He said smoothly before kissing the back of my still oustretched hand. What a charmer, I grinned before taking my hand back slowly.

"Quite the charmer." I said with a smirk.

"I know." He said with a very distinct tone of cockiness. I didn't trust that tone one bit, but I waved to the seat across from me. Damon smirked before looking across the bar and back at me.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Duty calls." He said before standing up straight. I glanced at the bar to see Stefan sitting there. He had certainly left an impression, having sassed Tanner today in History. I had to say, he had become a new favorite of mine to people watch.

"Little brother?" I asked, curious. Damon noddded in a none too pleased way.

"Sadly," he said. "Goodnight, Avery."

"Goodnight Salvatore."

Thankfully my food came shortly after that and I left for home.

* * *

"Dad I'm home." I called while shoving through the front door.

It was quiet in the house, making me frown. Dad should've been home from his hunting trip by now. Granted he did say to give or take. I sighed, glancing at the meal big enough for three of wings and nachos. I shrugged before tossing it at the table and began to chow down, reading _Call of the Wild_ while I did so.

We didn't have a TV, in fact other than kitchen appliances and hot water we didn't really use anything. Nothing a ton of blankets and a private heater in the bathroom couldn't fix. I didn't have a cellphone either, and our phone was an old ratty oone with a half chewed cord from when we had a tiny chihuahua.

Half way through my meal and book the phone rang. I dog eared my book and got up to answer the phone, chicken wing in hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hey sweetie, it's me."_ My Father's voice called through the line. A tension in my shoulders eased up.

"Hey Pops, where are you?" I asked, chewing on my meal.

 _"I'm going to be away for longer than I thought. Don't forget your appointment and make sure you lock all the doors sweetie."_ Dad said. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. While I liked to imagine I was a grown up I also knew that good Father's would worry about their kids, even when they didn't need to.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Love you, and call when you'll be home."

 _"Love you sweetie, I'll be home soon."_

I hung up the phone and finished my meal before I sighed and looked around. Nothing in the house really caught my eye. I had been up to date on chores, the house was as clean as it could be with it being old.

"Now what?"

* * *

 **Wow, look at me go.**

 **I managed to change my entire story several times in like 3 days. Originally this was going to be an SPN crossover, but then it was going to be a 'she was from our world' story, and then I thought of an idea and I'm like, 'sure, this makes sense'.**

 **So Avery is a little feisty. I really wanted to make a individual who could mentally keep up with Damon. I also want to point out there will be minor changes to the plot for now, but it'll get progressively AU. Obviously Avery will mess with that.**

 **In your guy's opinion, how would you feel if this crossed over with Supernatural?**

 **Iland Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

~.~

 **DESIDERATA**

 _Damon x OC_

 _A Vampire Diaries Fanfic_

 _'for those that are afraid.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two._**

 _Remember what peace there may be in silence._

* * *

I hated hospitals with a passion.

Despite that, I constantly needed blood transfusions, so they were unavoidable. Which made me park my ass in the hospital every Sunday morning. What a waste, if it was on a weekday at least I could miss class. Instead I was stuck in a chair for an hour with a tube stuck in my vein. To thee bright side I was always given coffee while I sat there, which was nice considering how cold I always felt.

Today however I got to have a visitor today, since Vicky was in the hospital Matt was also here. He sat with me for a while because Vicky was sleeping. Matt was always nice to talk to, but he had seemed to talk to me more since Elena broke up with him. Sometimes I imagined I was his salve, but he never made me feel that way, which was kind of nice.

"I'm just saying, you have your nose in a book more than anybody else I've seen. Do you even do anything else for entertainment?" Matt asked while I dog-eared my novel once again. A sly smirk slipped across my lips as I noticed him roll his eyes.

"I have a record player at home, sometimes I dance." I said, knowing full well that went against proving him wrong. Matt shook his head.

"Okay, you really need to start living in this century. You act so ancient." Matt said. I grinned before hunching my back and squinting my eyes as though I had trouble seeing.

"Well back in my day, we didn't have no tel-o-vision. No sonny boy! We had this thing called imagination and it was a grand ol' time." I said in my best old lady voice. Matt laughed but ruffled my hair.

"Alright, I better get back to Vicky, she's getting out later. You up for a movie night tonight?" Matt asked. I shrugged.

"Dad's gunna be gone for a while. Isn't tonight the Night of the Comet? Mister social?" I asked. Matt paused for a moment before shrugging.

"I usually go with Elena, but well..." He paused, looking upset. I didn't blame him. Night of the Comet was the one night every year he got Elena all to himself. The night he asked her to go out, the night they first...

Well, I had definitely heard all the details, us being best friends. Funniest part was when he asked me my opinion on what girls liked. As if I knew, I wasn't the romantic type either. Elena definitely was. My idea of a good night? Hot chocolate, a thunderstorm, bad pickups lines, and good company. So needless to say I wasn't someone who was deeply in to romance. Elena was though, and this night was one that I had remembered talking Matt up to asking Elena out, making sure their night was perfect by reminding him to breathe.

"Go with me," I said while flipping open my book again. Matt gave me a weird look, making me smirk. "C'mon, you can keep me company and I'll prevent you from pining over Elena too much."

Matt smiled at me then, leaning away as he looked at me. I glanced at my page, but when I looked up he was still staring.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing, just... Yeah, yeah it would be nice to just hang." Matt said. I smirked and gave a wink before going back to my book.

"Great, meet me around 7."

* * *

The Night of the Comet was never a fun night for me. Usually I spent it catching up with Dad, skinning his latest catch, cleaning up the house and making steaks.

With Dad being gone for a little longer than planned though, I didn't have anything to do. So I spent most of my day catching up on reading, doing homework, and dicking around since I didn't work Sundays. Around 5 I realized that I should probably look half decent and not wear my butchering T-shirt. Humming and hawing away, I eventually pulled out the only nice piece of clothing I had, my Mom's old deep navy halter top dress.

I stood there in it, staring at myself, huffing at whether my hair should be up or down as I looked my body over.

No girl is perfectly happy with her appearance. It seems to be a thing none of us can escape. The thing was, there was a lot of me I really hated.

My family was poor, there was no getting around that, so I normally skipped breakfast and sometimes lunch to manage a cheaper budget. Dad didn't know, neither did Matt. I always wore oversized clothing, pretended to eat big meals and be stuffed despite being hungry a lot. When Dad did bring home a catch I did eat like a possessed creature, because usually I needed to eat it all myself. Other times though, I barely ate. So my body was very tiny, and at 5'3 and '100 pounds soaking wet' I wasn't very intimidating.

My body was tiny, my breast were A's, which earned me the name 'Double A Amante' by Caroline on more than one occasion. I could actually get away without wearing one too, which was lovely. I didn't have hips, or an ass, in fact the only thing that had volume on me was my curls that went to my waist when they weren't tied back. I had a weird scar from getting clipped by a truck on my right upper arm, and claw marks from when I was attacked by a wolf the first time Dad took me hunting with him on my stomach, but other than that my skin was smooth.

I didn't think I was that pretty, being blond and pale meant I had no definition to my face, pale lips and eyes weren't very impressive either. Washed out, that was the words I was looking for. I had no defining feature, and that made me decide that this dress was too pretty for me as I stuffed it back in the closet. Instead I pulled out a white tank top, some worn skinny jeans, my old hiking boots, and my brother's plaid button up. I bit my lip before braiding my hair back.

Why was I getting so worked up about my appearance? I mean, it was Matt, my only friend. As far as I knew he didn't give a damn how I dressed. Neither should I. With a nod to myself I began to hunt around for my leather jacket, probably the only expensive thing I owned (which was actually thrifted).

With my brother gone to college and Dad away, I tended to skip laundry day and wear their stuff, but even with all the laundry getting cleaned I still found some weird comfort in wearing their stuff when they weren't around. I muddled around the house a little more before deciding to head out.

Once there, I found Matt pretty quickly. He waved me over and handed me a candle.

"Hey, you're on time." Matt teased. I rolled my eyes as he lit my candle with his own.

"I'm not always late. Besides I don't live that far from you Donovan." I grinned. "Oh yeah, how's Vicky?"

"Uh good, she had to work today so I don't think she'll be with us much." Matt said. I winced.

"That's rough." Working after just getting out of the hospital? Damn Roger was mean. We walked around a little, talking. Elena bumped into us at one point, she glanced at me, but Matt gave her the kicked puppy look before I pulled him away.

"Okay, no more gazing longingly, or pining." I said while holding on to the crook of his arm. Matt glanced back at her again but I then removed my arm to turn his chin. "Hey, I promised to stop you from pining, so tell em what you want to do."

Matt looked at me for a moment before he finally mimicked my smirk. He shrugged and gestured to the crowds.

"You find something to do and I'll follow you." Matt said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh I see, you want me to lead so you can silently pine and I'll be none the wiser." I said while glancing back at Stefan talking to Elena. "I get it, you're still in love with her."

Matt sighed before shaking his head. I smiled, Matt was such a good guy. I honestly felt so bad for him. He looked at me then and raised a brow.

"What?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Nothing, just... I hope you find somebody. Not trying to, you know, invade but... I'm sorry this happened. You guys did look cute together."

Thanks... I think." He paused before smiling. I laughed a little before shaking my head and motioning for him to walk and talk with me. We ended up arguing over music, and since I was stuck with my mullet rock and hippy music the argument actually took a long time. That was until Caroline came up to us.

"Hey Matt, a bunch of us are meeting at the Grill." She said, not even sparing me a glance. Matt looked down at me.

"You wanna go?" He asked. I glanced at Caroline, who gave me a look, before biting my lip. No, I didn't want to go and sit listening to all his friends. Honestly Tyler was a dick, Caroline was a stuck up bitch, Bonnie was whiny, and Elena made Matt all sad so it was probably going to be dull. However I noticed how Matt was looking like he wanted to go, and being a nice guy he wouldn't ditch me, so I nodded. Matt actually smiled then, making me feel a bit better. Caroline glanced at me like I'd give her my fashion disease before turning on her heel and marching off.

"Don't worry about Caroline. She can come off as a bitch but she isn't really all that mean." Matt said. I raised a brow in disbelief. "Just roll with it."

"Lead the way sunshine." I said before gesturing for him to walk. He did, but grabbed my hand. I raised a brow but he just smirked back.

"Oh I see how it is. You want me to lead so you can run off. Well guess what sunshine, you're in this." He said. I rolled my eyes when he used my own words against me but smiled. Matt really was a nice guy. Shame on Elena for breaking his poor fragile heart.

We walked into the Grill, and only there did Matt drop my hand. No escape. We walked to get drinks from the bar before going over to a table with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler sitting at it. I gulped before turning to Matt and stopping him.

"How nice do I have to be?" I asked. Matt glanced between me and the group before quirking his mouth in thought.

"Nicer than you are to me." He said. I raised a brow and smirked before we made our way over. Nice girl huh? Everyone glanced at me as though I was an alien who had just landed.

"Guys, this is Avery." Matt said as if they'd never seen me before, to which I looked around and a lot of them nodded hello or just stared.

"Hi Avery, how are you?" Elena politely asked. Though we'd seen each other around, Elena and I had barely said two words to each other. I politely said 'hello, I'm fine, and you?' To her and Bonnie, before it went quiet for a moment.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked as I shifted in my seat. Matt and Tyler shared a look before Tyler spoke.

"Cheerleading and football." He said with a smirk. I raised a brow. Right, everyone but me at this table was either a football player or a cheerleader. Made sense that they hung out. My eyes stayed on Tyler for a moment longer. He was a dick by trade, same with his parents, which was why I really didn't have a desire to talk to him despite him being Matt's best friend.

"Ah, you know I read somewhere that Cheerleading is one of the riskiest sports out there." I said, to which Caroline raised a brow.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense. Flyer's are at the highest risk, obviously. It has the same amount of recorded injuries as PBR." I said as Bonnie and Elena shared a surprised look.

"You learn something new every day." Elena said. I smirked.

"So what do you do Avery?" Bonnie asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not one for sports." I said evasively. Matt snorted as drank his drink. I glared.

"That's an understatement. I tossed a football at her and she screamed like a little girl." Matt said. He was lucky he wasn't right next to me or I'd punch him.

"Hey you caught me off guard." I said before grinning with him. "At least I'm not terrified of horror movies."

Elena looked shocked then. "What? You always said you liked them."

I raised a brow as Matt looked caught. Of course he'd say that, that way he could be who Elena cuddled against for safety.

"So wait, how do you know that?" Caroline asked. "Are you two...?"

"Oh God no. We just live down the street from each other, and my Dad's gone most nights so I go over for a movie marathon every now and again." I explained. Mat gave me a look.

"Hey don't sound so offended." Matt said. I rolled my eyes before looking at Bonnie.

"Sorry, I meant to finish answering your question. I sometimes go hunting with my Dad, but mostly I just read books." I said.

"Aw those poor defenseless animals?" Caroline asked with a look of disgust. I shrugged.

"Yeah, we skin, bone, and make them into steaks ourselves too." I said without a hint of remorse for her disgust. Caroline shared a look with Elena and Bonnie. All three of them seemed weirded out. Tyler just looked like a dick, the usual. I glanced at Matt, wondering if I should've brought that up. He smirked.

Well, this was going well. Better than I thought at least.

"So how long have you going to our school?" Caroline asked but was elbowed by Elena. "What? I only saw her this year."

"Yeah I keep a low profile. I've been going here for about four years."

"Oh... So... You have a boyfriend." Caroline asked, though there was a condescending tone to it. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I said simply. Tyler snorted, making me raise a brow at him. "Got a problem, Lockwood?"

"Not at all." Lie. Caroline shared a look with Bonnie, I glanced at Matt before downing my drink.

"I'm going to refill this." I said before getting up to do so. Part of me wanted to just leave. Matt's friends were so caddy and annoying, but I decided I should at least try. Just for Matt. So I parked it at the bar, waiting for the bartender to come and refill my water.

"You look stressed."

I glanced over at the person speaking and was surprised to see Damon sitting there. I hadn't noticed him when I walked over. Had he been here for a while?

"I'd rather be beaten with a club than be here." I admitted under my breath. Damon smirked before glancing at the table I was at before. He leaned in as if telling a secret.

"It's okay, none of them got a red sweater." He said as though it were vital information. I raised a brow and grinned.

"Well call me Buck." I replied before Damon smirked back. "I didn't take you for a Jack London fan."

"I get bored once and a while and pick up a novel." Damon said with a shrug "I'm surprised you know of it."

"You kidding me? I read it as a child. Fell in love, always imagined spending my afterlife as a Ghost Dog." I said before the bartender filled my water. I went to leave as the bartender put two shots in front of Damon. He handed me one.

"For humoring me." He said, but I smirked and gave it back to him with a wink.

"Sorry, I'm a good girl."

When I walked back to the group Elena was eyeing me.

"What were you doing talking to Damon Salvatore?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Met him a few nights ago. He seems nice." I said. Caroline gave me a look.

"You were so flirting with him." She said it, but with a tone that suggested I was playing out of my league. I frowned at her and Matt seemed to have noticed because he spoke up.

"Hey so there was-"

"That actually wasn't my intention, Caroline." I said sharply. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it was pretty obvious." She said cattily back. I furrowed my brow.

"Oh yes, he has a penis so I must be horny for him," I said before a grin slipped onto my face. "Oh I get it. You got a hard on for him and you're taking it out on me. So classy."

Caroline just glared and I knew I'd hit the nail on the head. My grin grew the longer she stayed quiet before she turned to go away. She stopped though, because Damon was no longer at the bar. I wanted to say another comment but Matt glared at me and I shut my mouth.

It was quiet for a moment before Tyler started talking with Matt about football and Elena brought up fashion with Bonnie. Caroline commented about how ugly a dress was that someone wore and I instantly knew she was as shallow as she seemed. Bonnie too commented on the dress, but Elena glanced at me before shutting her mouth. I was not impressed one bit and honestly I think I was done.

"Have any of you seen Vicky?" Jeremy, Elena's kid brother, asked. "I can't find her."

"Chill out Gilbert, she probably found someone else to party with other than a pill pusher."

Elena's head whipped around at the comment.

"Are you dealing?" She asked incredulously. Jeremy glared at Tyler.

"You really wanna do this now?" He asked in a pissed tone. Tyler didn't back down though.

"She'll never go for you Gilbert, just give it up." Tyler snapped. Jeremy towered over me as he glared at Tyler.

"She already did. Again and again." He snapped back. Matt winced at the thought and I couldn't help but cringe too. Vicky and I may not see eye to eye all the time, but I certainly didn't want to hear that.

"You slept with Vicky Donovan?" Caroline asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Vicky Donovan slept with you?"

I glared at Caroline when she sneered at Jeremy.

"As opposed to what? Banging the kiddy pool over here?" I snapped. Caroline glared at me.

"You know what? Why don't you all just shut up and help me find my sister." Matt said in a sharp tone. I spun from the table to leave, successfully evading Matt, but unfortunately Jeremy came charging the same way as me. I watched him pout as he walked away and tried to imagine him looking less whiny. He had had a rough year, I understood that, but the drugs were getting excessive to the point that an outsider like me could see the affect. Jeremy noticed my eyes following him and glared.

"What do you want?" He asked. I quirked my head to the side before frowning.

"Nothing." I said before stalking off. While wandering outside alone I managed to actually find the girl of the hour.

"Vicky?"

She looked up to me before realizing who I was.

"Avery, God I ripped my stitches." She said. I helped her come back to the Grill then.

"Where were you?" I asked as we entered.

"I was on a roof top, Stefan found me." She explained. I frowned before helping her to a seat. Matt walked in then and I waved my hand as though presenting her. He quickly walked over and I relayed everything she told me.

"Thanks." Matt said as he fussed over Vicky. I stood there for a moment before deciding I had had enough for the night.

"You okay if I take off?" I asked. Matt turned to me, looked at Vicky, before escorting me to the door.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry it didn't that well." Matt said. I smiled before patting his shoulder.

"Look, you're a really nice person. But your friends are dicks," Matt glared. "I'm serious. Caroline is superficial, Bonnie encourages it. Tyler is a dick on a good day, and the only one who had the sense to shut up was Elena."

There was a pause as Matt sighed and I bit my lip.

"It's okay Matt. I don't need to be besties with everyone. I'm sure they're different with you, but to me…. They just aren't my crowd." I paused before looking him in the eye. "I hope this doesn't change our friendship."

Matt looked at me, not saying a word for a minute, before a soft smile returned to his lips.

"Not at all." He said softly. I smiled back before giving him a quick hug.

"Let me know if you need help at all. I am just a few doors down." I said before making my way home.

"It would be way easier if somebody had a cellphone!" Matt called. I grinned over my shoulder at him as I continued to walk away.

* * *

When I got home the front door was unlocked. At first I thought this was suspicious until I noticed the light on in the back room and the big shoes neatly piled at the door.

I flipped on the lights and saw a long streak of blood on the ground. My eyes bulged at it before I quickly followed the long streak into the back room. I kicked open the door with full force and saw the culprit.

The corpse dangled from a meat hook in the ceiling, freshly dripping into a bucket was blood leaking from the throat. There were bloody handprints on the walls and some on the door handle. It looked like it had been a fight. Hearing a creak, I spun around and came face to face with a massive him.

"Hey there, Sweetheart." He said in a deep tone. My wide eyes narrowed then as I glanced at the drag marks and then back to the corpse.

"Hello, Pops."

* * *

 **Kitty's got claws.**

 **Avery's got a sharp tongue and definitely doesn't know how to shut up. We'll see how this goes. I really like Avery since she can get under people's skins. Also, for those who didn't know, the book referenced between DDamon and Avery is 'Call of the Wild'. I love that book and went crazy when I knew Damon liked it too. Or at least had read it.**

 **So I'm done finals until January, so I have a lot of time on my hands. Hope y'all liked this! I REALLY would like some feed back since TVD is an odd place with fanfiction. Again please let me know your opinions on the below questions.**

 **How do you guys feel about a love triangle?**

 **In your guy's opinion, how would you feel if this crossed over with Supernatural?**

 **Iland Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

~.~

 **DESIDERATA**

 _Damon x OC_

 _A Vampire Diaries Fanfic_

 _'for those that are afraid.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three._**

 _As far as possible, without surrender._

* * *

"What did we agree on about bringing the game into the house?"

"That we would carry it together and drain it outside."

"And what is this then?"

My Father chuckled as he took in my petite frame giving him a lecture.

"Now I know I've left you alone too long. You're scolding your father." He said in an amused tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I like it clean in here, and you made a big mess." I whined. My Dad rolled his eyes.

"God you sound like your Mother when you do that." He complained. I smirked before patting his shoulder and pointing to the closet.

"Mop is that way. I'll start sharpening the knives." I said while making my way to the kitchen. I was pretty tired, but if we could skin the buck hanging in the room tonight we could get it on a stretcher sooner.

"So I thought you wouldn't be back tonight." I called as I grabbed all our tools.

"Well you would've known I caught this bad boy this morning and shipped out, if you were home. Where were you? You never go out on a Sunday." Pops said. It was pretty bad if even my own father thought I didn't have a life, but I never corrected him. I returned with our tools.

"I was out with Matt." I said simply. Dad raised a brow.

"Are you two….?"

"Ew Dad, sorry but he's more like a brother to me." I said, cringing at the idea.

"Y'know I've never seen you take interest in anyone." Dad said as I handed him his stuff and left to change. When I returned in my bloody stained clothing to butcher Dad kept eyeing me. "Are you gay?"

"Nope."

"Because it's perfectly fine if you are. I'm not judging." Pops said quickly. I smirked.

"I know, but I'm not gay, though I think Matt's friends might think I am." I said.

"How so?"

"Oh no, I'm not having this conversation with my father." I said before switching the blood bucket. It should almost be done.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding offended. I raised a brow at him.

"Have you met you?"

"…. Point taken."

* * *

Class was really boring, other than watching Stefan toss a football so hard at Tyler he stumbled backwards. Most of class was spent secretly reading while I could. Tanner never noticed me and most of my teachers liked my grades so they left me alone.

Work afterwards, on the other hand, was busy. All thanks to the older Salvatore.

"A little early for day drinking, isn't it?" I asked while cleaning up the bar around the young adult. He smirked while throwing back another shot.

"It's five o'clock somewhere." He said, shooting me his flirty smirk. I snorted back before I continued on with my work. It was mostly empty right now though, so I had a lot of time to my hands. Granted I was the only one working save for the bartender Russo, and Joey in the back. So anytime someone came in I had to answer.

I came back to the bar to get drinks for table 9 when Damon glanced over at me again. He'd been sitting here for half an hour, slamming back a shot every now and again, but ultimately looked bored.

"Aren't you still in high school?" Damon asked. I raised a brow and leaned against the wooden table top.

"Your point?"

"Nothing just, most students these days have fun, and then there's you." He commented. A sly grin slipped onto my lips.

"Most adults have a job to work at, and then there's you." I countered. He chuckled.

"So you noticed," Damon commented before sipping his drink. "But you're evading."

"I have plenty of fun," I told him matter of factly. Damon raised his brows in disbelief.

"Do you now." He said.

"Oh yes, but my idea of 'fun' and yours are definitely different." I said while taking my filled drinks from Russo and giving them to table 9. I scurried around for a while. When I came back Damon captured my attention again.

"Name your type of fun." He said. I paused then, thinking of what I found fun.

"I like... Unorganized fun. Like... Inpromptu runs in the rain. Adventuring. Playing pool, good company. Doesn't really matter as long as the company is good." I said, to which Damon smirked at again.

"You sound like a hot mess." He said. I chuckled before nodding.

"Something like that," I glanced up at him. "What about you?"

"Me?" He made a face. "Anything that I want to do." I raised a brow.

"Really?" I asked with thhe same disbelief. He eyed me for a moment before leaning closer.

"Yup. Anything at all." He said in a softer voice. I cocked my head to the side and watched him get closer.

"Lame." I said, making him hault in his movement. Damon furrowed his brow, looking rather confused.

"How is that lame?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's like when someone asks you what your birthday cake should taste like and you say whatever you feel like at that point in time. It's impossible to get right, it's dumb, and lack luster." I said. Damon cocked his head at me for a moment, trying to guage something before he shook his head.

Damon chugged the rest of his drink before standing up.

"You're too strange," he said. I shrugged before going to walk off. "Hey good girl."

I turned to look back at him, only to see him standing right behind me. I was downright tiny next to him, my neck having to crank back to see him properly.

"Yes, Mister Salvatore?" I asked in a condescending tone.

"You wouldn't happen to be good at playing pool, would you?"

I raised a brow before glancing around. The place was dead, Vicky should be in soon, and I was due for a break. With a smirk I motioned for him to go first.

"Set it up, I'll even let you break."

When I arrived Damon has broke, but I simply eyed all the balls before noting none of them went in. Damon gestured for me to go, but I paused.

"Now I know this might come as a surprise, but..." I easily pocketed one ball. "I'm actually really good at this. I'm stripes by the way."

For the next two minutes I easily pocketed 6 of my balls. Only the 8 ball and 13 were left. I missed the 13 after Damon not so subtly poked the tip of my cue to make me shoot too early. I narrowed my eyes at him but he simply smirked before continuing to try and catch up. He was really good too, thankfully he missed the 8 ball, but I cleaned up the table quickly.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the table before turnign to me.

"Best of 3."

I snorted before I started to set up.

"So tell me, what is it that you do?" I asked while leaning down to break. I hit the cueball hard enough that it made a lovely break, sadly nothing sank.

"Trust fund children." Damon said simply. I shook my head, it made a lot of sense considering how they acted. E played for a little while longer in silence. "So why do you work all the time?"

"Well," I began as I lined up my shot. "Dad's always on hunting trips. I used to go with him and we'd travel a lot,"I easily sunk one ball. "But I really hated the lifestyle, so he dropped me off here with my older brother."

"And your Mother?" Damon asked boldly.

"Dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Damon said automatically. I raised a brow at him.

"Yours?"

"Dead."

"Huh," I looked to the table again. "Sorry to hear that."

"That sounded so fake." Damon pointed out. I smirked.

"I was mimicking you." Dick. Damon eyed me before narrowing his eyes as I took another shot.

"You're a bitch." He said as though stating the obvious. I shrugged after sinking another ball.

"Why be nice to people? Why lie about my real feelings? Then they expect me to always lie to them. They assume they know me." I said after sinking another. "I'd rather people hate me and be pleasantly surprised when I decide to be nice."

Damon smirked at me as I missed a shot.

"I like the way you think." He said.

"You're the first." I said. After winning the second game I glanced at the clock and noted my break was over. "I gotta get back to work, see you around Sunshine."

Damon smirked at me while I left.

"See you later, Good Girl." Damon called after me. I smirked, though never turned to look at him.

Vicky came in shortly after, complaining about Jeremy and Tyler. Honestly I didn't understand her, or her problems. Tyler was a dick, but so was she. So she and Tyler belonged together.

"What do you think?" She asked. I raised a brow at her.

"Clearly you have fallen a long way if you're asking me." I said. Vicky sighed.

"But you give Matt such good advice. I mean the guy totally got Elena because of you." She said. I shook my head.

"Yeah, it totally wasn't because they were best friends. What was I thinking?" I said with sass. Vicky glared at me so I sighed. "Honestly? Jeremy was a really nice kid, and now he's a nice kid going through a rough time. Tyler is and always will be a dick, but I can guarentee he'll be the same even in a few months. Jeremy? God knows. Honestly let the kid go, he doesn't need more drama."

I continued cleaning, hoping for it to end at that... But then the little punk kid came in. Matt wasn't working today, so I rung up his usual order and walked over to say hello.

"Hey," I said. Matt looked at me. Jeremy was sitting at the table nearby so I nodded to him. He looked away. "I rung up your order, should be ready in five."

Matt raised a brow.

"My order?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You get the same exact thing every Monday night. Burger, no pickles, gravy, and a Pepsi." I said as though it were obvious. Matt grinned at me.

"Well thanks." He said, but stared at me for a moment longer. I grinned before turning to Jeremy.

"Anything you need?" I asked.

"Coke." He said. I only bitmy tongue because I liked my job, otherwise I felt a drug joke creeping up my throat.

"Coming right up." I said before glancing at Matt again and heading back over. Vicky was busy flirting with Tyler then. I got the two guys drinks before giving them and quickly getting other people's orders. Once Matt's meal was ready I brought it over.

"Hey, next break come play."" Matt said. I grinned.

"I already beat one person today, but I've always got it in me for another." I said. Matt raised a brow but grinned.

"What unlucky soul did you pummel?"

"Damon Salvatore. He was dicking around in here for a while and there was nothing to do." I said. Matt's grinned dropped then as he frowned.

"Salvatore? Stefan's brother?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Matt shrugged.

"I dunno, he bugs me." I laughed at that.

"Of course he does. He's dating Elena, but really he seems like an okay guy." Granted I had barely spoken more than 'that's my seat' to him. Matt simply shook his head and I turned to leave. While I continued to take orders I heard a small scuffle. Turning, I saw both Tyler and Jeremy barking like rabid dogs. Matt was holding Tyler back while Jeremy ran his mouth. I rolled my eyes and marched over to them, ready to put ice down somebody's shirt.

"Guys! Break it up!" I called. Tyler was held back by Matt but Jeremy started to get closer. I stepped in front of him and glared. "Get out."

Jeremy shoved away from me, but ultimately turned and left. I rolled my eyes at his drama, before turning to Tyler and Matt.

"Should've let me at him. I'd teach him a lesson." Tyler said. I rolled my eyes. "Got a problem, Double A?"

"Nothing your small brain could handle." I snapped. Tyler glowered at me; how much did I love this job again? He took a step towards me but then Matt stopped him and pushed him back. Tyler glared one more time before pulling away. I continued on with my work for another hour before I called it a shift.

Normally I would walked home, but today Matt stopped me and offered a ride.

"It's getting late, and there's been a lot of animal attacks recently." He said. I kind of got where he was coming from, with Vicky having been attacked. She was going home with Tyler though, so Matt was planning to leave. Not against getting free fare, I agreed. In the corner of my eye I noted Damon was back at thhe bar and glancing over at us. Copying his smirk I gave a quick wave while Matt lead me out the door.

Damon raised his drink in cheers while I exited the building.

* * *

I think the world hates me.

I was feeling pretty good today, in fact I found an extra 20 outside, I got an A+ on my math test, and Dad was still hanging around.

However, all good things must come to an end. Case in point: History.

"I want to try something different. We're going to have group projects, each of you are going to get into groups of two and research an era of Mystic Falls that I choose. Five page report, you'll present to the class in two weeks." Tanner said. The entire class groaned, but most started to pair up. I glanced at Matt, and he glanced at me.

"Hold it," Tanner called. "I'm making the pairs. Last thing I need is for anyone to get... Distracted." He glanced at Elena and Stefan.

"Miss Gilbert, with Mr. Lockwood, you'll be covering the 1950's," both looked equally annoyed. "Mr. Donovan with Miss Forbes,1820's," the duo glanced at each other. "Miss Amante with Mr. Salvatore, the 1860's."

As Tanner continued to speak groups out, Stefan looked around the room and finally zeroed his eyes on me. I gave him a nod before seeing Elena glance at me. To say I was probably the last person she wanted paired with her boyfriend was an understatement.

After Tanner finished the lecture I stood and made my way over to Stefan. He smiled politely at me.

"Hey." He said. I smiled politely back.

"Hi, so... How did you want to go about this?" I asked. Stefan shrugged as he picked up his books.

"Well we could do it at your house. I have practice but then I'm free after 7. If that's fine with you." Stefan said. I winced at the memory of the deer dangling in the back room. Not something I wanted to show off.

"That's probably not a good idea," I said, making him quirk a brow. "My Dad hunts, and he recently brought home a big buck and... It's dangling in the back room. House is messy with bones and skin and... Yeah it's not a pretty sight."

"Oh," Stefan said, sounding surprised. "Well, we could meet at the library?"

"Sure, I've got work until 8, and the library is open until 10. If you don't mind starting without me?" I offered. Stefan smiled.

"It's no problem."

We said goodbye, but afterwards I couldn't help but feel a little bit odd.

* * *

Tonight was slow again, and I found myself wanting to drift over to the older Salvatore at the bar. Seriously that guy had to have destroyed his liver by now.

"I can see you lingering." Damon said while I scuttled closer.

"Didn't think I should invade your space everytime you show up." I said, yet I still took a seat by the bar.

"Don't worry, you haven't reached clingy yet." He said while tossing back a shot. I stared at him with a quirked brow for a bit. "What?" He asked, though didn't look too interested.

"How have you not killed your liver?"

He smirked.

"I heal quickly." Was all he said. Deciding I didn't want to sit with him, I got up to leave and glanced at the clock. "That's the fifth time you've glanced at the clock in an hour."

I turned and raised a brow at him with a sly smirk.

"You watching me Salvatore?" I teased, but he ignored it.

"Got a hot date?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, but I have a history paper to write with Stefan." I said. That got his attention as he slowly turned to look at me with a raised brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we need to do a paper on the 1860's of Mystic Falls. Meeting at the library for 8." I explained. There was a pause as he seemed to mull over this information before turning with a sly grin.

"Why don't you come to the Boarding House?" Damon offered. I furrowed my brow in curiosity. "The Salvatores _are_ one of the founding families. We have tons of records and journals there."

Curious, why didn't Stefan say any of that?

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have Stefan's number? I'd like him to know now rather than when he gets to the library." I said but cursed lightly. It was already almost 8. He might be there.

"Don't worry, Elena probably held him up." Damon said suggestively. I rolled my eyes. "Tell you what, I'll drive, you can call Stefan on our way there."

He held out his cellphone and I bit my lip. This would help.

"What's your game?" I asked. Damon raised a brow. "You aren't going to kill me and leave my body in a ditch somewhere, are you?"

He chuckled, but there was a dark undertone that made me hesitate.

"No, nothing like that." He said. I sighed before shrugging.

"Sure, I'm just going to change in the back. Meet you at the door." I said. True to my word I was back in a few moments. Damon had his phone to his ear and a wide smirk on his lips. He flipped it shut right before I got to him.

"Stefan just called, he'll meet us there." Damon said before opening the door for me. I walked out into the cool air and sighed. The night felt lovely on my skin. When I got to Damon's car I almost purred.

"Now that's a gorgeous car." I said, looking at the '69 Camaro. While it was a pretty basic car I really did love this model. Damon raised a brow at me.

"You speak car?" He asked. I grinned while running my hand over the door of the convertable.

"My Dad had a Roadrunner when I was younger. Was the first car I drove. He gave it to me after he got his old truck." I said while appreciating the detail. "Taught me to take her apart and put her back together."

"You really are a weird girl." Damon commented before opening the door for me. I smirked before getting in and Damon made his way to the driver's.

"You are good to drive, right?" I asked after realizing the guy had been drinking. He simply gave me a sly smirk before starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. The hair whipped past my face and I enjoyed the feeling of it.

The ride there was pretty smooth, Damon turned on some 70's band and I enjoyed the ride. By the time we got ot the Salvatore Boarding House it was starting to get really dark. Damon, continuing to be a perfect gentleman, opened the front door for me and let me go inside first.

The place was beautiful, and as I looked around I started to wonder more and more how only a couple of people lived in here. I had only seen it from the outside once when I was helping Matt drop off some papers to Zach Salvatore's for Elena. Other than that I had never seen it.

It was gorgeous but... Over the top?

"You look smitten." Damon said. I looked back at him and smiled.

"It's a bit much but..." I looked around. "I kind of like it."

"Please, make yourself at home." Damon said while shrugging off his jacket. I continued to wander in through the parlor, amazed by the sheer size of the fireplace, before I glanced at the book that was dog eared by the lounging chair.

"Call of the Wild," I grinned before picking it up. "So you have actually read it."

Damon shrugged before wiggling his eyebrows.

"I told you that I picked up a novel every now and again." He smirked. I placed the book down again before I carried on. "Did you really come here just to look at novels?"

I looked back to him and smirked.

"Of course not, I came to steal your watches too." He chuckled at that before coming up to me. He gently cupped my face in my hands and smirked.

"You seem like a nice girl, but I need you to do me a favour." He said, to which I frowned but raised a brow. There was a moment where I looked directly into his eyes and realized something was off. The hair on the back of my neck tensed, and my heart quicken slightly. Something wasn't right.

"I'm not into BDSM if that's what you're hinting at." I said. Damon paused for a moment before chuckling. Sensing the ominous feeling lessen, I continued on. "Granted you seem like the been there done that type."

"Of course," he said before slipping his hands from my face with a grin. "I always say, why not have your cake and eat it too?"

I raised a brow again before smirking.

"I suppose you like to eat the other guy's cake as well." I teased. He looked down at me and chuckled. It was kind of funny, having him stare directly down at me.

"Hello Stefan." Damon said. It took me a moment to realize Stefan was standing by the door. He looked between the two of us, definitely with a worried look.

"Avery." Stefan said. I smiled before stepping around Damon to say hello.

"Hi, sorry for the last minute change of plans. Damon said you had a bunch of old journals we could reference here." I said before noticing Stefan was still glaring at Damon. I turned to see Damon smirking slyly at Stefan. There was something off, but I decided it wasn't my business to interfere.

"Right," Stefan looked down at me. "I'll go and get those, but in the mean time let's get set up."

With that said he gestured for me to follow him up the stairs. I did, but not before glancing behind me to see Damon staring after us with a curious gaze.

What an odd family.

* * *

 **Wow, I got reviews! Thank you so much! So I'm really hoping Damon isn't OOC, but he's a tough cookie to really portray truly. He's... Very easy, yet also very easy to get carried away with too.**

 **So Avery is a bit of an odd ball as well huh? I like to think Damon is really bored and using Avery to pass the time. We'll see how that goes. In the mean time, please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Review please!**

 **Iland Girl**


End file.
